Stars
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: A Red vs. Blue fic. Just a short drabble with both sides watching falling stars.


**Disclaimer- Red vs. Blue is not owned by me.**

**A/N- A fanfic 100 drabble I wrote for my challenge. Just a random thing. Enjoy!**

Stars

For once it was night time in Blood Gulch. Unlike most places the canyon seemed to mostly get bright sunlight for most of the day. However for an hour or so the sun was gone and the stars came out. Or at least what passed for stars in the canyon. There was going to be some falling stars out and since they had nothing better to do, Church figured they might as well watch them.

"I'm telling you, those stars are pathetic." The Blue team was sitting out on the top of their base that night waiting for it to start. And Tucker, as usual, had found something to complain about. "I mean really!"

Church sighed. "What's wrong with them?" He knew he was going to regret asking but it was also the only way to get Tucker to shut up.

"Just look at them dude....they're orange. When have stars ever been orange?"

"They're not orange."

"Yes they are." Tucker pointed up. "See, look at that one."

"Nope, don't see it."

"Come on. Tex, Caboose help me out here."

Tex was sitting next to Caboose on the other side of Church and glanced up at the sky. "I wouldn't call them orange Tucker."

"Then what would you call them? They sure as hell aren't yellow."

"I think they are green." Caboose replied. For a moment everyone glanced over at him.

.

"Right..." Church rolled his eyes. "Anyway, stars aren't yellow Tucker."

"Of course they are, haven't you ever seen a Christmas tree?"

"Tucker those aren't real stars."

"Duh, but they're made to look like them and they're yellow! Which just goes to show th-"

"Which just goes to show nothing!" Church interrupted. "We could put a blue star on a tree, it wouldn't mean stars are blue."

"Actually." Tex spoke up. "It's been proven that stars are blue tinted, red as well."

-

"There are red and blue stars." Church echoed unbelievingly. "Red and Blue."

.

"And no doubt the Red stars are much more superior!" The voice came from in front of the base and the Blue team looked down quickly. The southern accent of the voice was recognition enough though.

"Hey, what are you Red's doing here?" Church yelled down while Tex reached behind her back most likely for a weapon of some type.

"We're here to see the shooting stars!" Donut replied.

"Watch them at your own base then."

"Well we would." Simmons spoke up. "But the angle of our base isn't quite in the-"

"We can't see them from our base." Grif interrupted, then glanced over at Simmons. "See was that so hard?"

"Oh shut up."

"How do you know that?" Tex called down. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Simmons did some nerd trick to figure out where the stars were going to be." Grif yelled back. "Besides we're too stupid for this to be a trap."

"Pleasee let us up!" Donut pleaded "We have popcorn!"

"Oh I love popcorn." Caboose smiled. "And candy and "

"Caboose would you please stop talking?" Church rubbed his forehead before yelling down. "Fine but no tricks!"

-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tex asked as the Red walked around the side."This might just be a trap."

"Traps are not the Red teams specialty." Church shook his head. "Their idea of a trap is attacking without set time and place."

"Yeah." Tucker agreed. "I mean even Caboose came up with a better trap."

"Sneak trap!." Caboose nodded proudly.

"Right...."

.

A moment later they were joined by the Red team.

"So how long is this thing going to last?" Church asked.

"Oh, not too long." Simmons replied as they took a seat. "About ten minutes, twenty tops."

"Why do you know that?" Griff rolled his eyes.

"Hey just because some of us-"

"Oh be quiet you two!" Sarge ordered. "Simmer down so we can hear it."

"Uh Sarge, you can't really--"

"Look! Prettyful things!" Caboose pointed to the sky.

All the soldiers looked up.

"Well isn't that something." Church mused as the stars seemed to fall from the sky.

"It's...something alright." Tex replied after a moment.

As the red and blue stars fell from the heavens, the red and blue soldiers spent the little darkness they had enjoying the show.

* * *

Random I know, leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
